New Years Eve Party
by sujulove
Summary: Harry decideds to throw an New Years Eve Party to cheer up Sirius. He also uses this as an excuse to kiss the man he always wanted to kiss.


A/N: Last year I did a christmas fic so this year I wanted to do a New Years fic. I hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it.

Warning: For bad grammer and spelling. I didn't have this beta'd because I wanted it to get up in time.

In Grimlaud place 12 people were really confused. You couldn't get into the kitchens and the house seemed to be cleaning itself much to Mrs. Black's displeasure. No one knew what was going on and they were getting hungry. Well no one but Harry Potter that is.

*Flashback*

Harry was sitting in his and Ron's room and was thinking about the New Years Eve which was in two days. Wizerds didn't celebrate new years like muggles did which upsate both Harry and Hermione who loved watching the fireworks. So Harry decided to show these people what they were missing by throwing a new years eve party. But he couldn't do this alone so he called the only guy he could trust with this.

"Dobby!" Dobby plopped in. He smiled happily at Harry.

"The Great Harry Potter called Dobby!" He cried out.

"Shhh! Dobby be quiet. No one can know about this okay?" Dobby looked confused but nodded. "Look I want to do something for my godfather who has been stuck in this awfull house for god-knows-how-long and he could use something to cheer him up." Dobby got tears in his eyes.

"Great Harry Potter is too kind. Helping his godfather. What can Dobby do to help?" Harry smiled.

"I planed to throw a New Years Eve party. But it's a suprice so you have to keep it a secret. And we will need help cleaning up this place. No one can have a party in a dirty house, now can they?" Dobby looked disgusted and quickly shook his head. "And we will need food. Do you know someone that can help?" Dobby smiled and took Harry's hand and plopped them to the Hogwarts kitchen.

"Fellow house elves. The Great Harry Potter needs our help." All house elves rushed over to them. Harry smiled.

"I want to throw a New Years Eve Party for my godfather but there is to much to do on my own. And the house is a mess and looks like it is ten years behind in the fasion area. Besides my godfather's house elf is useless. He still listens to the late Lady Black but refuses to listen to my godfather who is the Lord Black." The house elves gasped and some older ones grumbled about disgrace. "And while I like Mrs. Weasley's cooking it's not healthy to have everyday so I want something else for the entire day. Is that to much work?" Harry asked worringly. "I don't want you to work to hard that you get sick or something." The younger elves started to cry. Harry winced. "Sorry I didn't mean to affened anyone." One old house elf shook his head.

"No. Great Harry Potter. You didn't affened us, we are happy. Dobby was right. You are kind. We'll help you." He said and then turned to the house elves. Harry smiled happily before he thought of something.

"Oh and can you do it in secret, it's suppose to be a suprise." The old house elf nodded. He turned to the others.

"Cabby, you and the girls take care of the food. Make sure this Mrs. Weasley wont be able to get into the kitchen. Andy, you and the boys take care of the house and make sure no one sees you. The rest of you will make sure things are the same at this school. No one can know we are helping Harry Potter." Dobby looked at the old elf.

"High chief what is you going to do?" The elf sneered.

"I teach that elf about our laws." They all cheered at that.

*End of flashback*

Harry smiled as Dobby went to Hogwarts with the invitations to the party to all the Order members. Kreacher had been a help with that. Turned out he spied on the people going in and out of his home. Harry sat down in the libary. He found a journal in paseltounge there. It was all about spells in paseltounge. He had tried a small one and noticed that they didn't need much concentration or magic. Which meant no letter from the ministery. He had found a spell to make a stereo work on magic. Well all muggle things really but he just needed the stereo. He smiled when he smelled food. The plan was in motion. He put the book with him and smiled at Kreacher as he passed and nodded. Kreacher beamed and popped out. Harry walked into the dinning room with the rest of them. After Molly tested to food and found nothing wrong with it, he sat down and started pick food. He smiled at Sirius before took out the book to continue reading about the spell he needed for the stereo. Suddenly music started playing and Harry looked around to see that no one could see what was going on. Harry started to nod to the music when 'Save you tonight' by One Direction started to play.

Hermione looked at Harry weirdly. He never read a book that wasn't for homework. But this one seemed to have all his attantion. She was about to say something when music started to play. She smiled when it was her favorite band playing. A band both she and Harry liked. She started to move slightly to the music as she ate. She couldn't help herself from beaming with happiness at that moment. All thoughts about Harry's weird behavior flew oout of her mind at the moment that 'Steal my heart' started to play.

Severus Snape was sitting at the breakfast table when an Hogwarts owl flew to him and dropped a letter in his lap. He noticed that the other teachers that were in the order got one too. He opened it.

_'To Severus Snape._

_We here by invite you to the Order Of The Phinoex's first New Years Eve party. _

_Location: Headquarters. _

_Time: 9 pm_

_Date: 31/12_

_Hope you can make it._

_Love _

_Friends'_

He looked up and saw the confused looks on the others and knew that this wasn't something Dumbledore had planed. Dumbledore nodded to him and Mccgonagall and then left with the other two following. They would get to the bottom of this. Though there was one problem after another so they couldn't get away until a quarter to 9 that evening. So they dressed in there best dressrobes and left.

Sirius and Remus were confused when an Hogwarts owl came to them with an letter each at breakfast. As a matter of fact all the people at the table got one. Remus opened it and read.

"To Remus Lupin. We here by invite you to the Order Of The Phinoex's first New Years Eve party. Location: Headquarters. Time: 9 pm. Date: 31/12. Hope you can make it. Love Friends." Everyone was confused but they decided to wait and see what would happened.

Around 8:30 people of the Order started to show up. All of them confused but ready to go to a party. When Dumbledore showed he was attacked with questions but he had none.

"I'm just as confused as you about this. But while we are here let's enjoy it." Just then Harry walked over.

"Looks like dinner is served." He said and led the way to the dinning room. He smiled at the mouth watering scent of steak. It had been so long since he had one. As they all sat down music started to play. Harry smiled at Hermione who wore a black and red cocktail dress. It looked amazing on her. He could also tell that she helped Ginny who had a black cocktail dress on. Both had fixed their hair and put on make up. Harry himself wore black pants, that were apart of a suit he bought that summer, and a red shirt with three buttons unbuttoned. He had used hair gel to fix his hair. It was now straight and not looking like he just got out of bed. Tonks had a green dress that went around the neck. Fleur had a aqua blue dress that had to be the shortest one of all the dresses but it still wasn't 'oops you can see my panties' kinda short but still short. The rest had dress robes. Except Snape who, like Harry, had muggle clothes. He had a pair of black jeans and a elemered green shirt. Harry couldn't help but to think he looked hot in it. And Remus who wore a pair of dark grey pants and a white shirt. He also looked hot. Harry couldn't stop thinking about Remus finally showing how good he looked. Harry had a problem. Who to kiss on midnight?

The problem was solved by how Remus would steal glances of Sirius who looked great in his black dress robes.

Harry was sitting close to Snape and decided to make a nice evening by talking to him.

"Prof. Snape, I found a book in paseltounge up in the libary yesterday." He started but Snape interupted him.

"How nice. I didn't know you could read." Harry chuckled, shocking Snape.

"It was about spells and potions. There was a potion in there that cought my intrest and I wondered if I translated it you could see if it's a real potion or if it's just a crazy woman's ramblings." Snape looked at him.

"Who wrote the book?" He asked and Harry looked at him.

"Sarabi Slytherin." Snape chocked on his drink.

"W-what did you say?"

"Sarabi Slytherin." Harry said looking confused.

"You will translate that potion for me, Mr. Potter. Sarabi Slytherin was an amazing Potion mistress. She is the on who started the Potion Guild. The place all people who want to be potion master or mistresses go. They are the only once with the right to asign you an Master who will teach you everything you need to know." Harry looked shocked but nodded.

"I think it also said something about her potion lab. I will look it up for you." They continued to talk about potions and Snape noticed that Harry seemed to have an real intreast in the subject.

"Mr. Potter, can I ask why you don't show this much intreast in class?" Harry blushed.

"I have a problem concentrating in class. You know the noise and all that. It doesn't help that your snakes take every uppertunity to mess with our potions. Malfoy is really keen in throwing stuff in my potions that most of the class I spend trying to figure out what he threw in and how to fix it." Snape looked livid.

"Draco did what?" He asked and Harry looked at him in shock.

"You didn't know. We all thought you knew but just didn't care." Snape turned to him.

"We?" Harry nodded.

"Dean and I have taken to study potions on the side to see how far we really are without the stress and the snakes in class. We have found that we can make up to somewhere in the middle of seventh year before we hit problems. Of course that was last year so we can probebly to the other half too." Harry explained and watch Snape's eyes lit up.

"I never thought I would see it in my time as a professor. Not one but two." He mumbled to himself. He then turned to Harry. "I want you and Mr. Thomas to come to my office after winter break. I might be able to help you get better in your potions. I'll also teach you to put protaction spells on your cauldrons." Harry nodded his thanks. Soon dinner was over and the doors leading to the ball room opened. They all went in there and as soon as the last person was in there, music started. Harry smiled and nodded to Hermione who came over.

"Shall we dans, my lady?" Harry asked. Hermione giggled and nodded. Harry turned to Snape.

"It's been lovely talking to you Professor. Snape. But my attaion is needed else where. I hope we will continue our discussion at a later time." Snape just nodded and watch the to teens go to the dancefloor. Beeing the first couple out there they started slow but soon they were dansing and ignoring everyone else. Tonks dragged Remus while some lady dragged Sirius to the dancefloor. Soon people were dancing and having fun. Harry danced with Hermione, Ginny and Tonks. He was having fun but he noticed that Snape was in the corner holding a drink. He excused himself and walked over.

"Really now, a hottie like you, just standing in a cornor?" He asked and enjoyed the shocked look on his professor's face.

"I'm not fond of any of the women in the Order, so why would I dance with them?" Snape asked back. Harry smirked.

"Who said you had to dance with a girl?" Snape turned to him with an raised eyebrow. Harry just looked at him. "Want to shock the living hell out of my godfather?" Snape frowned.

"How?" Harry smiled.

"By dancing with me of course." He said and dragged Snape to the dancefloor. Like with Hermione they started slow but soon were having the time of their lifes. They really enjoyed the shocked looks they got and Harry smiled when Remus dragged Sirius to the dancefloor whihc just had the two couples now.

Harry looked at the watch and saw that it was 5 to 12. He discreetly nodded to Kreacher who stopped the music and the door to the backyard opened. They all went out side. The older men conjured jackets for the ladies. Glasses of champange apeard and everyone took one. Harry stood next to Snape when a clock apeard and started to count down. Harry waited along with Hermione for the final ten seconds. When they started both of them started to count down.

"Ten, nine, eight.." Snape smiled and counted down with them along with Remus and Sirius. "Seven, six, five.." Now all of them counted down. "Four, three, two, one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted except for Snape and Harry for at the last second Harry kissed Snape. Fireworks brust into the air around them and everyone watched the skies so they missed the kiss. Harry pulled back.

"Happy New Years Severus." He whispered. Severus smiled and pulled him into another kiss. After pulling back when air was needed he said.

"Happy New Years my Harry."

-The End-


End file.
